


Veritas

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Truth Serum
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: Dean muss die Wahrheit sagen, ob er will oder nicht. Was passiert, wenn er in dieser Situation auf Castiel trifft? Destiel





	Veritas

Dean war gerade in den Bunker zurück gekommen. Er ging zu Sam, der am Kartentisch sitzend etwas auf seinem Laptop recherchierte.  
„Hey Dean, ich hab was zu dem Vampirnest gefunden. Wir sollten heute Mittag losfahren, damit wir noch im Hellen ankommen. Dann erledigen wir die Vampire.“  
Sam sah zu seinem Bruder auf. „Du siehst echt nicht gut aus, wie fühlst du dich?“

„Total durch den Wind. Ich hab tausend Gedanken im Kopf. Oh man, ich weiß nicht wie ich damit klarkommen soll. Mir gehts gerade nicht gut, Sammy.“  
Dean schien gar nicht zu bemerken, was er da alles faselte.  
Sam starrte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Soviel Informationen hatte der ältere Winchester auf die Frage ‚wie geht es dir‘ noch nie preisgegeben. 

„Ist heute irgendwas passiert?“ fragte Sam ehrlich interessiert.

Dean blickte auf, schien den Fokus wieder zu finden.  
„Diese beschissene Tusse von den Men of letters hat mich in meinem Lieblingsdiner abgepasst. Du weißt schon, dass mit diesem phänomenalen Bacon-Cheese-Burger. Sie ließ sich nicht abwimmeln und ich konnte ja nicht einfach verschwinden und den Burger liegen lassen. Also hab ich versucht sie zu ignorieren und in Ruhe meinen Burger gegessen und Kaffee getrunken. Sie hat dann angefangen und mich tausend Sachen gefragt. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber ich konnte irgendwie gar nicht aufhören ihr alles zu sagen, was ich weiß. Dann hat sie nach einem bestimmten Ring gefragt, ob wir wüssten wo er ist, aber ich hab den noch nie gesehen. Das verrückte daran? Sie hat keinen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass ich sie nicht bescheiße, also wegen dem Ring. Sie hat gar nicht weiter gebohrt. Ist aufgestanden und gegangen.“  
Sam fand es auch äußerst erstaunlich. „Wirklich seltsam. Was denkst du, ist das für ein Ring?“ 

„Sie hat mir eine Zeichnung gezeigt, aber nicht gesagt, wofür er gut ist. Heute sind die Vampire dran, aber morgen können wir uns mit dem Ring beschäftigen, wichtig muss er ja schon sein. Er hatte diese Dreifaltigkeitssymbole drauf. Ich würde ihn auf jeden Fall wiedererkennen.“

„Du weißt, wie das Symbol für die Dreifaltigkeit aussieht?“

„Ja klar.“ _Hielt sein Bruder ihn für völlig ahnungslos?_

„Woher?“ Sam war wirklich überrascht.

„Aus einem Film, ok?!“ gab Dean zu, auch wenn er eigentlich eine coolere Antwort hatte geben wollen. So etwas wie ‚habe ich letztens in einer Fachzeitschrift gelesen‘ oder so ähnlich.

„Dachte ich mir schon. Hey, ich hab Hunger. Ist noch von den Burritos von gestern was da?“ fragte Sam hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, die sind alle. Hab ich in der Nacht gegessen. Deswegen war ich ja auch eben in dem Diner.“ verkündete Dean stolz.

„Sehr nett, Dean. Du hättest mir ruhig was übrig lassen können.“ Sam klang ernsthaft entrüstet, eigentlich sollte er Dean doch bereits kennen. „Was hast du denn in der Nacht gemacht?“ 

„Erst gab’s zwei Folgen Dr. Sexy und dann hab ich mir einen runter geholt.“ sagte Dean mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht, dass ihm aber direkt verging, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. 

„Boah, Dean! So genau wollte ich das echt nicht wissen!“ blaffte der jüngere Winchester seinen Bruder an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das eben gesagt habe.“ Dean sah wirklich peinlich berührt aus.

„Naja, ich werde noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten recherchieren. Willst du mir helfen?“ kam es wenig hoffnungsvoll von Sam.

„Nein, lass mal. Ich hab da echt keine Lust drauf, ist mir einfach zu langweilig und trocken. Außerdem kannst du das viel besser.“ Dean zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Sam blickte seinen Bruder sprachlos an. Normalerweise fand er immer Ausreden, wenn es ums Recherchieren ging. Klar wusste er, dass es nicht Deans Lieblingsbeschäftigung war, ihm bei der Recherche zu helfen, aber sein Bruder hatte noch nie so offen gesagt, dass er keine Lust dazu hatte. Seltsam. Irgendwie benahm Dean sich etwas anders als sonst. Er war so… ehrlich.  
„Sag mal Dean, als du mich letzte Woche gebeten hast, einkaufen zu fahren, obwohl du dran gewesen wärst, und sagtest, das wäre nur, weil bei dir eine Erkältung im Anmarsch sei, da hast du gelogen, oder?“

„Klar, ich hatte nur keinen Bock.“ Dean hielt inne. „Was zum..? Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen.“

„Tja Dean, ich schätze…“ Sam hörte auf zu sprechen, da die Bunkertür sich öffnete und Cas eintrat, was ein kleines Lächeln auf Deans Gesicht zauberte.  
„Warum freust du dich so, Cas zu sehen?“

„Weil ich ihn liebe.“ Oh shit, was? Dean blickte erschrocken in die Augen seines Bruders.

„Ok, dann wäre das auch mal geklärt.“ Sam grinste.

„Sammy, was? Wieso habe ich das gesagt?“ Dean war die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nun, mein lieber Bruder, weil es die Wahrheit ist und ich nehme stark an, dass dir die ‚Tusse‘ von den Men of letters, sie heißt übrigens Toni Bevell, einen Wahrheitszauber oder auch eine Wahrheitsdroge untergejubelt hat.“ 

Dean wollte noch weitere Fragen stellen, doch Cas trat an sie heran. Er durfte unter keinen Umständen davon erfahren, was er Sammy gerade ohne es zu wollen verraten hatte. Er konnte nur noch eins machen, er ging wie zufällig an Sam vorbei und flüsterte ihm zu „Kein Wort zu Cas oder ich bring dich um.“ 

„Hallo Dean. Sam.“ Cas blickte sie an. „Alles klar bei euch?“

„Ja.“ Sam grinste.

„Nein.“ kam es von Dean. Für ihn war überhaupt nichts klar.

„Geht’s dir nicht gut, Dean? Du wirkst so blass.“

„Seit du da bist, gehts mir schon viel besser. Allerdings fühle ich mich gleichzeitig auch unwohl.“ Schon wieder zu viele Informationen.

„Hey wisst ihr was? Dean hatte ja schon sein Essen, ich besorge mir auch noch was, bevor es nachher losgeht.“ Sam erhob sich, schmiss sich seine Jacke über und begab sich Richtung Tür.

„Sam!“ Dean sah seinen Bruder flehend an, er wollte definitiv jetzt nicht alleine mit dem Engel sein. 

„Du solltest da was klären, es erscheint mir der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein. Also bis später.“ Lachend verließ Sam den Bunker.

"Wofür ist der richtige Zeitpunkt?" fragte der Engel interessiert.

Dean wurde leicht panisch. Wie kam er hier nur heil wieder raus? "Sam denkt, ich sollte mit dir reden." Na so jedenfalls nicht.

"Warum?" Cas kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Weil ich nicht lügen kann.“ _Oh man!_

__

„Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Cas legte seinen Kopf schief.

Dean liebte diese Geste, aber jetzt sollte er nicht daran denken. "Musst du auch nicht. Es wäre besser, wenn du wieder gehst.“ Es war zwar die Wahrheit, klang aber selbst in Deans Ohren etwas schroff „Ich muss nachher mit Sam los zu einem neuen Fall.“ versuchte er als Erklärung beizufügen. 

„Ich kann doch helfen, oder nicht?“ Musste Cas es ihm so schwer machen?

„Ja, natürlich kannst du. Du bist immer eine sehr große Hilfe. Aber du solltest nicht mitkommen.“ wieder schroff, doch Dean wusste sich einfach nicht zu helfen, ohne zu lügen.

„Du willst mich nicht dabei haben?“ Der Engel wirkte verunsichert.

„Das stimmt doch nicht, Ich will dich immer dabei haben.“ - _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt_ ging es durch Deans Kopf.

"Wieso wäre es dann besser, wenn ich nicht mitkomme?" Cas verstand es einfach nicht.

"Weil…" Dean wollte etwas anderes sagen, doch es ging nicht. _Scheiß Zauber_ \- "…weil ich Angst habe, ok?"

"Um mich?" Cas war überrascht.

"Ich habe immer Angst um dich, aber das ist nicht der Grund. Die beschissenen Londoner Men of Letters haben mir was gegeben und ich muss im Moment die Wahrheit sagen."

"Was, die Men of Letters hatten dich in ihrer Gewalt? Wieso? Wie bist du entkommen, was wollten sie wissen?" Cas sah sehr besorgt aus.

„Nein, es war nur ein Kaffee trinken, aber da scheint was im Kaffee gewesen zu sein, was da sicher nicht rein gehört.“ Dean war froh über etwas Unverfängliches reden zu können und erzählte etwas über den Vorfall mit dieser Bevell. _Vielleicht sollte sie sich in Devil umbenennen. Fiese Zicke._

Cas wollte schon etwas zu der Ringsache sagen, hielt aber inne und blickte Dean fest in die Augen. _Oh nein._ Dean sog die Luft ein, bei Castiel hatte es offenbar Klick gemacht.  
"Moment, was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun? Du musst die Wahrheit sagen und willst, dass ich gehe, obwohl du mich eigentlich gerne dabei hättest… Du willst nicht mit mir reden, ist es das? Verheimlichst du mir etwas?"

"Ja." - _Mist_ Dean fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Gesicht. Er wurde immer nervöser.

„Bist du sauer auf mich?“ Castiel sah wirklich bestürzt aus. Er dachte offensichtlich, er hätte mal wieder etwas falsch gemacht.

„Was? Quatsch. Nein. Hey Cas, lass uns morgen weiterreden. Ich muss mich noch für die Jagd nachher …“

„Aber das Geheimnis hat mit mir zu tun, oder nicht?“ fiel ihm Castiel ins Wort. 

„Ja, aber Cas bitte. Ich…“ Dean hatte eine Scheißangst. Und Cas hatte anscheinend kein Problem damit weiter zu bohren. Also blieb Dean nichts anderes übrig, als zu flüchten. Das war so gar nicht Dean Winchester. Aber er könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn Cas es wüsste und ihm sagte, dass er nichts für ihn empfand außer Freundschaft. Solange es unausgesprochen war, konnte Dean sich wenigstens in ganz schwachen Momenten noch der Illusion hingeben, dass da doch ein Vielleicht war. Vielleicht mochte der Engel ihn auch? Vielleicht war es auch mehr als ein Mögen? Vielleicht war da Liebe? Doch ganz rational betrachtet war da keine Chance, kein Vielleicht. Und deswegen nahm Dean Reißaus.  
„Sorry Cas, wir sprechen uns morgen, wenn ich von dem Fall zurückkomme.“ _und diesen Scheiß Zauber los bin._ Mit diesen Worten und Gedanken wollte der Jäger an Castiel vorbeistürmen, doch der Engel hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
"Bitte!“ Dean sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an. Doch er erkannte, dass Cas viel zu gefangen in der Vorstellung war, dass Dean Winchester ihn nicht anlügen konnte. Kein Verstecken hinter Phrasen oder Sarkasmus, was Cas einfach nie verstand. Heute nicht. Heute müsste er ihm alles sagen. Der Engel könnte ihn alles fragen.

„Wieso hast du Angst vor der Wahrheit?“ fragte der Engel ganz ruhig.

Dean senkte den Kopf. „Cas… ich will dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es verkrafte, wenn du mir sagst, dass da nichts ist.“

„Wenn da nichts ist, was meinst..?“ Plötzlich veränderte sich der Ausdruck in Cas’ Augen. Er schien zu begreifen. Doch wider Deans Erwarten sah er weder betroffen, traurig, sauer oder ablehnend aus. Er sah zuerst verwundert aus, ja, aber dann lächelte er. Wieso lächelte der Engel?

„Du magst mich.“ stellte Castiel fest.

Es war keine Frage, trotzdem antwortete Dean. „Klar mag ich dich. Du bist mein bester Freund.“ versuchte sich der Jäger zu retten, das war immerhin keine Lüge.

„Du magst mich sehr.“ Dean spürte Cas’ Blick auf sich. 

Dieser verdammte Engel. Wollte er ihn quälen? Was sollte das? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Castiel ihn demütigen wollte, also was wollte er erreichen?  
Dean schluckte. Diesmal zog er es vor nichts zu sagen, es war schließlich keine Frage gewesen.  
Cas baute sich vor Dean auf, ließ aber seinen Arm los. Allerdings versperrte er ihm gleichzeitig den Fluchtweg. _So eine Scheiße._

„Du bist nervös, hab ich Recht?“ Der Engel musterte Dean genau.

Der Jäger nickte. Der Engel trat noch näher an Dean heran. Von persönlichem Freiraum konnte da keine Rede mehr sein. Dean spürte, wie ihm warm wurde. 

„Macht meine Nähe dich nervös, Dean?“ Castiel wirkte erstaunlich selbstsicher.

Wieder nickte der Jäger. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht mehr. Castiel war so verdammt nah und die Stimme des Engels war einfach unerträglich sexy.  
„Cas, bitte mach das nicht.“ sagte Dean leise.

„Was soll ich nicht tun?“ fragte Castiel ganz unschuldig. 

„Mich fragen, was ich dir nicht sagen möchte.“ Er servierte es ihm förmlich auf dem Silbertablett.

„Werde ich nicht.“

Dean hob den Kopf. Würde Cas es gut sein lassen?

„Beantworte mir nur eine letzte Frage.“  
Dean nickte, um Cas die Erlaubnis zu geben. Ob der Engel sich von einem ‚Nein‘ hätte aufhalten lassen, bezweifelte der Jäger ohnehin.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt küsse, wäre das für dich Ordnung?“

Cas wollte ihn küssen? _Hammer! Womit hatte er das verdient?… Wen interessiert’s? _„Ja!“ Mit dieser Offenbarung überwand Dean seine letzten Hemmungen und Ängste. Er kannte Cas, er würde so etwas nicht sagen, wenn er es nicht auch wollen würde. Cas wollte ihn küssen - und er, Dean Winchester, wollte Cas!  
Dean packte Cas am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich und verschloss ihre Lippen miteinander. Castiel grinste in den Kuss. Gut, jetzt hatte nicht er Dean, sondern Dean ihn geküsst, aber was spielte das noch für eine Rolle?  
Vielleicht sollte er den Men of letters seinen Dank übermitteln. Endlich hatte er die Bestätigung bekommen, die er sich schon so lange von Dean gewünscht hatte.


End file.
